


Younger Sisters Bonding

by Leen_PhoenixRae



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Family, Gen, Overprotective, Siblings, Sister - Freeform, Sisters, brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leen_PhoenixRae/pseuds/Leen_PhoenixRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two younger sisters bond over their overprotective older siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Younger Sisters Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own either _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ or _Arrow_. I only lay claim to the story plot idea for this fic.
> 
> **WARNING (if any):** AU timeline for post-S7 BtVS  & AU pre-S4 of _Arrow_

DAWN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SO EARLY?” Thea asked when she recognized the lone figure sitting alone at the empty bar of her still empty club.

“Got nowhere else to go,” Dawn answered followed by a heavy sigh. “Buffy thinks I won’t be able to handle helping her fight off some demon.”

“Ah, I see,” Thea knew exactly what the brunette girl was talking about. She had the same problems with Ollie too now that he was back from God knows where he and Felicity went after they took down Ra’s al Ghul.

“Why can’t Buffy trust me, you know? I mean, we’ve been through a lot together,” Dawn argued, her agitation over the situation was apparent.

Thea slipped on the stool beside the frustrated Dawn. “I ask myself the exact same thing since Ollie got back from his vacation with Felicity. He saw that I am capable of defending myself, and I had a great teacher in Malcolm Merlyn despite him being a complete psycho.”

“I’ve seen you in action. You look awesome handling that bow and arrow, b-t-dubs,” Dawn complimented, remembering the first night their paths crossed when she and a few of the Scoobies arrived in Starling City following a lead on the demon they were tracking.

“Thanks,” Thea smiled, feeling very proud of herself. It wasn’t everyday she was complimented for her mad skills either with swords or a bow and arrow. Well, everyone on the team compliments her improvement at handling her bow and arrow, but still it felt different hearing a compliment from someone who doesn’t work alongside her on a daily (or nightly if people wanted to be politically correct) basis. “You’re not bad yourself in hand-to-hand combat,” she returned the compliment by pointing out how good Dawn was fighting off the thugs she and the Black Canary were following the night they ran into each other.

“Thank you!” Dawn beamed. She felt like puffing her chest out after hearing a compliment that doesn’t follow a ‘but’ afterwards, unlike when Buffy or Faith or even Willow or Xander compliments her. Sure they’d give her high praises, but they won’t let her enjoy the euphoria of their compliment before quickly dragging her back down with their follow-up critique on her technique.

The two women continued to talk, reminiscing about past escapades and comparing techniques they used that worked wonders for them. They were too busy bonding that they didn’t notice the initial subjects of their conversation had been present all along loitering on the upper levels of Verdant hidden in the shadows as they watched and listened.

Buffy and Oliver shared an amused grin as they listened to their sisters whine and complain about not being allowed to have some fun out in the field.

“I know Thea is an accomplished assassin, no thanks to her father teaching her the ways of the League, but I still see her as my baby sister no matter how old she is,” Oliver admitted, his eyes never straying from looking at his sister.

“Same for me with Dawn,” Buffy agreed. “We’ve been through a lot, and no matter what I’d still put my life on the line for her any day, anytime, anywhere,” she promised.


End file.
